A Lab Made Crystal
by TheShadowInDarkness
Summary: She had been in hiding for years with no one but herself to talk to, but when four mages discover her and take her back to their guild she feels as if she has a chance to start a new life. The members try to get her to open up, but will it all end in disaster if the discover her secret? (Sorry really bad at summaries, plz read & review) OC/?, T for blood & swearing,(open for ideas)
1. Chapter one

So this is my first fanfic ever... so it maybe a little out there, I truly don't even know where I'm going with this train of thought. Anyways I'm open to criticism, just please no flames, I have a fragile heart that is easily discouraged. Well then that being said, shall we?...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but that is just not to be... *depressed sigh*

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Fairy Tail 3rd Person:**

Lucy sat at the bar, head down trying to block out all the noise that Natsu and Grey were making. Seriously how did they do it? It seemed that those two were almost always fighting, like 24/7, and yet they were always so full of energy. Lucy couldn't even muster up the will right now to move, she was just to tired. Why? She didn't know, she just couldn't sleep at night. Her body was always tense like it practically knew something big was going to happen in the near future.

"Hey Lucy are you doing alright?" asked Marijane as she brought Lucy a plate of food.

"Huh?" Lucy half moaned.

"You seem really out of it today"

"Oh yeah, sorry I haven't been getting much sleep lately, I don't know why though," she said, slowly sitting up straighter in order to eat her food.

"Hey Lucy, isn't it nearing the end of the month?"

"Yeah," Lucy responded not paying much attention to the conversation, "What about it?"

"Well you haven't gone on any missions lately," watching Lucy as she drank from her cup, waiting for her to catch on, "don't you pay rent at the end of the month?" Lucy spit out the water like a fountain.

"Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! My landlady is going to kill me. I spent all my money on last months rent, I don't have anything to pay for this months rent with!" Lucy screamed in a panic while Marijane sweat-dropped.

"Lucy," Marijane said sympathetically, but Lucy wasn't listening, she had her head on the counter again mumbling incoherently, saying something about it being easier to die. "Lucy!" Marijane said louder, grabbing Lucy by the shoulders, trying to shake her out of her pointless depression, "It's okay. Just go on a mission to make up the money, I'm sure Natsu, Grey, and Erza would be more than happy to go with you." She called across the bar to Erza, "Hey Erza you wouldn't mind going on a mission to help Lucy make up some rent money would you?"

Erza walked over and gave Lucy a bone breaking pat on the shoulder, "I'd be happy to go with you, Natsu and Grey are coming to I would assume?"

"Yeah, if you can get them to stop fighting," Lucy sighed.

"Oh? They're fighting," Erza says, voice becoming dangerous as she turns and marches over to the two boys who were now on the ground seeming to be wrestling.

"QUIT IT YOU TWO!" Erza's voice booms throughout the guild hall followed by the sound of metal hitting flesh and two simultaneous pained groans. "We're going on a mission so that Lucy can earn her rent money."

Natsu shot up, "Alright! It's about time, I was starting to get bored. Besides me and Happy are running low on money, too."

"Aye!" Happy said as he landed on Natsu's head, and the two of them ran off to get their things, not really caring what the mission really is. Grey grumbled a little on the sidelines but eventual went to gather his own supplies. Erza turned back to Lucy.

"Why don't you go pick a mission from the board? After you pick one let me see," she said as she walked back over to the bar to finish her third cake. Lucy made her way over to the mission board to scan for any good missions that would completely pay her 70,000 jewel rent. _Wait, since we always split the reward on every mission we go on, _Lucy thought to herself, _Gahhhhh! That means we have to go on a mission worth at least 280,000 jewels. _She searched the board for anything worth around that amount. Missions hadn't been nearly as plentiful as they had in the past so there weren't very many that had as high of a reward as Lucy was hoping for. Then out of the corner of her eye Lucy spied a mission sheet tucked away at the corner of the board. It read, "_REWARD 300,000 JEWELS. Kill the mysterious demon/monster inhabiting forest next to Oak Town that has been attacking the inhabitants of the town."_

_Sweet,_ Lucy thought to herself, _just another monster killing job, and the reward is exactly the right amount! _Lucy inwardly squealed with joy at the thought of not being harassed by her landlady over not getting her rent in on time. She ripped the paper off the board and happily skipped over to Erza and proudly handed the paper to her. Erza regarded the paper.

"Okay doesn't sound like it'll be much of a problem. Well let's get going!" Erza said cheerfully, "There's no time to waste if we want to get your rent in on time. I already told Natsu and Grey to meet us at the train station, so pack your things and meet us there, okay?" Lucy nodded her head and ran off back to her apartment to pack her bag, silently giggling to herself at the thought of Natsu on the train.

* * *

**OC Point of view:**

I looked up at the sky which was beginning to cloud over with dull gray colored clouds. I stuck my noise up in the air and took a couple sniffs. Yep, it is definitely going to rain. Might even be a relatively big storm. I sigh to myself, although I generally like the rain, I am really not in the mood for it right now, I already have enough gloomy feelings hovering around me as it is. Given that most of those feelings our mine, but I'm not technically the cause of them. I tried to go into town again today, but they chased me out again. Calling me a monster and a demon, throwing rocks and anything else they could get their hands on. I rubbed the back of my head which now had a decent sized bump on it from a rolling pin some crazy lady had thrown at me. Seriously, who throws rolling pins at other people?

'Oh look, there's a stranger. I should probably throw a rolling pin at her!' I chuckle at my own joke and begin my trudge through the woods once more, making my back to my little cave-home that I had been living in since I escaped. Once again sighing to myself, since I was chased out of town I wasn't able to buy a new pot to replace the one I had that pretty much rusted over. _Well, I guess it's rust flavored soup again tonight._

* * *

Well there you have it, I hope that wasn't to terrible. I know it's short. And I know it isn't very interesting yet, obviously, but this is basically just the prologue. I promise it will get better as soon as I get more into things! I just need to give some background info first, ya know, to lead into every thing. Please review to let me know if I'm doing something terrible wrong, but try not to hurt my feelings plz. Anyway, see you next time, maybe? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, it's been a while since I last updated... sorry about that. Things have kind of been a bit hectic in my life for a while now. Anyway thanks for clicking on my little ol' story here! Please review and such, (I need the advice). And please excuse any grammatical errors of any sort.

Disclaimer: I do not won Fairy Tail, I wish I did though...

* * *

Chapter 2

POV following Fairy Tail:

The group of strangers that had walked into the inn were certainly an odd looking group. One of them was a young woman with bright red hair and was outfitted in armor, but what was really shocking about her was the cart that carried an enormous amount of luggage that she had left outside. Another one of the strangers was a young man with black hair and had come into the inn only wearing underpants, while another woman with blond hair, thankfully appropriately dressed, had entered carrying what looked like a miniature snowman. But the last one of the bunch seemed almost pitiful, he had pink hair who appeared to be sick to the stomach and had been dragged in by none other then a blue flying cat who kept complaining about how heavy the boy was.

The innkeeper sighed to herself and approached the travelers, "Hello there! Is there anything I can do for you today?"

The one with the red hair smiled at her and responded, "Yes, we are mages from Fairy Tail, I am Erza, and my companions are Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. We came in response to the request to kill the demon that's has been attacking the residents of your town." The innkeeper immediately brightened.

"You're from Fairy Tail? Oh thank god, we're saved! We put that request out about a month ago, we had lost hope that help would come to defeat that retched thing, but now that you're here we can all relax," she said happily.

"So you know a lot about the demon?" Erza asked.

"Yes yes, I've even seen it's power," the innkeeper said, nodding her head vigorously. "It has minions that it can summon from thin air that it uses to attack the townspeople. It's hard to tell exactly what the demon looks like because it usually attacks sometime between dusk and dawn, but it is easy to see it's minions. They shimmer in the moonlight like they are made of some sort of crystal. All I've seen about the demon are it's eyes, they shimmer just like its minions skin do. It'll attack the townspeople and then flee back into the forest where it lives."

Erza looked over at her companions and then back to the woman, "Do you know where we can find it?"

The woman shook her head, "Nobody knows where it actually lives, all we know is that it lives in the woods and sometimes comes down to town at night."

"Well in that case, could we have to rooms here? It looks like we might have to stay for a while in order to catch this demon," the hostess nodded her head. Erza turned to her friends, "We'll patrol the town tonight so if by chance the demon does come to town we'll be ready to protect the citizens." They all nodded and let the innkeeper lead them to their rooms.

Natsu POV:

"Ugh, I'm soooooo bored," I let a huge yawn loose. "We've been out here for hours now and there's still no sign of this demon." I let myself flop down onto my stomach on the roof that Erza had stationed me on. I felt Happy land on my back and start to pat my head.

"Natsu this is boring. We should go explore!" Happy said excitedly. I jumped up to my feet and hopped down from the roof. Happy follows after me, landing on my head and making a nest for himself in my hair.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to take a small break would it?" I say smiling to Happy. We walk around the town taking in the sights. The baker in her shop preparing dough to bake into bread in the morning that would send sweet aromas swirling throughout the town. The last open pub from which you could hear the voices of rowdy townspeople. Their laughter and their boasting was so loud it was shocking that anyone would be able to sleep. I debate on going in, but decide against it. If Erza found me in there when I was supposed to be on watch, let's just say I wouldn't escape with only a slap on the wrist.

I continue walking, not really caring where I end up as I turn my head to the sky and stare at the brightly shining full moon with millions of twinkling stars surrounding it's glow. I soon realize that I had drifted further and further away from the center of town where Erza had stationed me. I breathe in the cool night air and then let it out in a deep, long sigh.

"Okay Happy we should probably head back now," Happy leans down from my head so his face is right in front of mine and gives me a pouting face. "Sorry Happy, but Erza will pummel me if she find out that I'm gone.

"Fine," Happy says tiredly, laying back down on my head, "I'm sleepy anyway."

I turn on my heel and start to walk back, and that's when we hear the scream. Both me and Happy jump when we hear it, it's nothing short of a scream of pure terror. I wait, trying to distinguish where it came from.

"Help! Somebody help! I- It's the demon! It's the monster! Oh dear lord somebody help!" I run in the direction of the voice which continues to scream- no, plead for help. And despite the terror contaminating the once peaceful night air, I can't help but feel a bit of excitement rush through me. I shake my head and focus on getting to the voice as soon as possible, hoping that I wouldn't be to late. The voice continues to get progressively louder, signaling that I'm going in the right direction. I turned the corner and came upon a frantic woman who began to grab at me.

"It was here! It was right here! It was in my shop! Oh what will I do? Nobody will buy from me now, the shop is cursed! I'm ruined!" She looked at me with pleading eyes, "Please you have to catch that demon! Th curse will not be lifted unless it's killed. Please save the town and save my shop!" She stops, breathing heavily as stare into my eyes. I gently take her shaking hands from my shirt and let them fall back to her side. I slowly nod my head.

"Which way did it go?" I ask her softly, not wishing to give her anymore of a start. She points down the street.

"That way, it went that way," her voice trembling, "I think a few other men followed it in order to protect me. You have to help them! They could be in grave danger." I nod at her again and take off in the direction in which she pointed. I think to myself, if this monster, demon, whatever it is, has the towns people in this much of a panic, I don't even want to imagine what fighting it will be like.

* * *

Well that's it guys, like I said at the beginning, it's not to long. Anyway in the next chapter we will finally get to meet the mystery OC! Ohhhhhh I'm so excited! If you can please review with advice/criticism/encouragement. No flames though, I am not particularly fond of fire. Thanks for reading! See you next time?


End file.
